Suplentes
by Albus Riddle
Summary: Las largas horas de Harry como un auror provoca cierta soledad en Ginny. Por suerte para ella, tiene dos hermosos hijos para cuidar de ella. Ginny / Albus Severus / James Sirius. Temas para adultos. {Traducción autorizada} {Lemon e incesto} {James}


**Título:** Suplentes.

**Autora original:** Annalebelle Naughty Princess Rose.

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de esto, todo pertenece a JotaKá y la historia original a Rose, antes mencionada.

**Resumen:** Las largas horas de trabajo de Harry como auror provoca cierta soledad en Ginny. Per, por suerte para ella, tiene dos hermosos hijos para saciar su necesidad. Ginny/James/Albus.

**Nota de la autora:** Este fic es sólo para adultos (+18). Contiene un trío con incesto, relaciones entre miembros de una misma familia, en este caso dos hijos y su madre. Si te sientes incomodo con esto no lo leas.

Por lo demás, disfrutad.

Otra cosa, Lily Luna no sale en esta historia.

* * *

**Suplentes**

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que tienes todo? — dijo Ginny mientra alisaba cuidadosamente la corbata de su marido Harry Potter. Él se iba a París para el servicio de Auror, los cuales eran difíciles para ella. Pero aún así lo trató de manejar.

— Si, amor — respondió Harry —. Tengo todo excepto una cosa.

— Al oír la repentina tristeza en su voz, Ginny sabía lo que quería decir — Oh, Harry, sé que quieres llevarnos. Pero tu jefe…

Mi jefe es un hijo de puta. Voy a estar fuera durante un mes, lejos de usted, James y Albus y él no parece entenderlo. Él no sabe lo especial que es tener a tu familia alrededor.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza — Si. Esperaba unas pequeñas vacaciones familiares. Caminando por la Torre Eiffe, tomando cafés y croissants. Tranquilo. Vamos a estar bien. Al menos Albus y James se quedan aquí y no se van. Sería triste que me dejaran sola.

— Sí, y hablando de ellos. ¿Dónde están?

— Estamos aquí, papá — respondió James mientras entraba a la sala de estar con su hermano menor Albus.

— Oh, mis hijos — Harry miró a sus hijo e intercambió abrazos con ellos.

— Nuestros dos hijos — Ginny respondió mientras miraba en dirección de Albus que, en secreto, sin que su padre lo viera, le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo, chicos? — preguntó Ginny levantando una ceja.

— Estabamos practicando Quidditch en el patio, mamá — respondió Albus — James quería enseñarme algunos movimientos para el próximo torneo.

— Seguro que no es Quidditch, parece que están planeando hacer algo para cuando me vaya al trabajo. ¿Qué planeáis hacer mientras estoy fuera?

Albus se volvió a su hermano James, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro antes de volverse hacia Harry y le respondió — Sólo volar alrededor de la casa.

— Y cuidar de mamá — James terminó su frase.

— Buenos chicos — Harry respondió sonriendo —. No es os olvide hacer las tareas de la casa.

—No señor — James y Albus asintieron con la cabeza —. Te vamos a extrañar, papá — James respondió alegremente.

— Oh James, voy a estar en casa pronto. Antes de que te des cuenta. En un mes estaré aquí y seré el primero en animar a Albus — Tomó entre sus manos la maleta y anduvo hacia la chimenea. Besó a su esposa en la mejilla y añadió — quiero que mientras miréis ayudéis a vuestra madre.

— No te preocupes padre — Albus respondió mirando a su madre y a su hermano mayor — Estamos para cuidar de ella.

— Y darle todo lo que necesita — terminó James de nuevo la oración de su hermano. Sólo el sonido de su voz hizo que el corazón de Ginny diera un vuelco.

— Enviaré un búho cuando llegue para que sepáis que estoy a salvo — Harry respondió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de gritar — ¡CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN! — Desapareció en la chimenea. Una vez que James y Albus supieron que él se había ido, los dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia la pelirroja con hambre repentina en la cara.

— Ahora que se ha ido…

— … tenemos la casa para nosotros.

En los últimos meses, Harry había estado fuera de casa haciendo su deber como auror, dejando a Ginny deprimida y sola. Si no fuera por sus hijos, Albus y James, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaría. Ellos estaban allí cuando necesitaba algo, cuando quería compañía. Cuando necesitaba cariño… Sus dos hijos, que se parecían tanto a su padre, era el único camino para manejar esa situación.

Ginny se mantuvo quieta ya que a paso lento se dirigieron a su alrededor. James sacó su camisa blanca por su cabeza mientras Albus, que no llevaba zapatos, empezó a deshacerse de sus pantalones vaqueros. El corazón de Ginny se aceleró y le bailaron las piernas al ver como James caminó detrás de ella y envolvió con una mano su cintura. Se inclinó para presionar sus labios en el cuello de su madre. Ginny sintió los suaves movimientos que hacía en su piel.

— Parece una eternidad desde que hicimos esto — respondió Albus, acariciando a su madre — ¿No te parece?

Ginny jadeó suavemente al sentir las caricias de su hijo mayor en sus caderas.

— ¡Cojones! — sopló — ¡Demasiado tiempo! Me siento como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

— Hey, hermano, se gentil. ¿Se te ha olvidado que mamá nos enseñó a ser suaves?

James miró a su hermano y respondió — No, no me he olvidado, Albus. Estaba pensando en ser gentil pero duro.

— Suena bastante bien. Subamos a mamá arriba, James.

Como respuesta a Albus, el hijo mayor cogió a Ginny en brazos y siguió a Abus arriba.

Desde el momento en que los tres entraron por el umbral del dormitorio, perdieron todo es control. James, ahora totalmente desnudo, estaba ahora besando apasionadamente el cuello de Ginny mientras Albus quitó con sus manos los tirantes del vestido amarillo de Ginny. Su cordura lo abandonó cuando vio los pechos llenos de Ginny, sus pezones duros. Albus se inclinó hacia delante para chupar y morderlos juguetonamente. Ginny saltó como respuesta.

— Hum… — respondió James cuando él y Ginny se besaron — ¿Te gusta eso?

— S-Si… — gimió Ginny.

— Te gusta ver a tu hijo menor besando tus senos mientras hago esto — demostró cuando sus manos entraron por el hilo de su ropa interior y bajaron hasta su apertura.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! — Ginny jadeó cuando sintió sus dedos sobre su piel húmeda —. Por favor…

Mientras, Albus, pasaba su lengua por su pezón, mas se detuvo — James, deja de burlarte así de ella, ¿vale?

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó James gimiendo.

— Porque si ella sigue gimiendo así no voy a poder durar hasta que esté dentro de ella. Vamos a llevarla a la cama, ¿no?

James asintió con la cabeza. Cogieron a Ginny en sus brazos una vez más t en trío dio un par de pasos hacia la cama y continuaron con lo suyo. Ginny se sintió en el cielo. El placer que tanto Albus como James le estaban dando era increíble. Besó a Albus con tanta pasión que sintió que sus entrañas estaban a punto de explotar. James, por el contrario, estaba degustando sus tiernos pechos dejando besos húmedos por su abdomen hasta llegar por debajo de su ombligo y mirar su sexo con ganas. "Qué hermoso" él susurró y se extendió por sus piernas abiertas y reclamó lo que es suyo inmediatamente lanzando su lengua dentro de su apertura para recolectar sus jugos. Ginny sacudió sus caderas con fuerza y dejó de besar a Albus debido al placer. Para tener sólo veintidós años, James tenía mucha experiencia sobre como comer a una chica. Albus sintió eso y vio la expresión de placer en el rostro de su madre. Comenzó a masajear sus pechos.

— Oh, madre. Te ves tan caliente mientras James te está comiendo… — su erección estaba empezando a dolerle. Acarició su paquete y dejó escapar un suave gemido. Para estar más comodo, se puso es pie de un salto y comenzó a quitarse los vaqueros. Ginny gimió cuando vio el cuerpo perfecto de su hijo menor. Alto y degaldo. Su polla de 18 centimetros se puso alta y dura y rezumó un poco de liquido preseminal. Ginny no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios. Albus sonrió al ver la expresión de su madre.

— ¿Esto te gusta, madre? — él preguntó mientras se agarró el miembro.

— ¡Oh! — dijo Ginny entre dientes mientras sentía James tomar su clítoris, una vez más, mientras sus dedos presionaban su apertura — ¡Si!

Sin dudarlo, Albus se acercó a la mujer mayor. De pie junto a la cama tomo su erección y la puso a unos poco centímetros de su cara. Albus puso su miembro en los labios de su madre y la metió en su boca. Inmediatamente Ginny empezó a trabajar en él, pasando sus labios y la lengua por su glande hinchado y el agujero. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza disfrutando de la sensación.

— ¡Oh, Dios, sí! — susurró Albus —. Se siente bien, no pares.

Con una última pasada por sus pliegues, James cambió de posición. Su erección salió de su de sus pantalones y se puso entre sus rodillas. Se acercó rápidamente su miembro rojo antes de colocarlo cerca de la entrada de Ginny. Levantó la vista hacia el escenario que tenía ante él, en el que su madre chupaba salvajemente el miembro de su hermano menor. Con un gruñido, James bajó su prepucio todo lo que pudo y lo enterró hasta que el pubis golpeó contra el suyo.

— ¡Coño! ¡Sí! — murmuró James entre dientes cuando sintió la pared de su madre cerrando apretadamente alrededor de su miembro — ¡Qué estrecha estás, así da gusto! Papá no sabe lo que se pierde. — gruñó apretando uno de sus pechos.

— ¡Qué se joda! Más para nosotros — respondió Albus —. Ella se siente bien, ¿no? — Albus preguntó mientras seguía dándole de comer polla.

— Ella se siente malditamente increíble, hermano — apretó los dientes mientras puso su miembro hasta la mitad y agarró sus caderas y le penetró de nuevo.

— ¡Eh! — Albus gimió al sentir la boca de su madre cerrada herméticamente alrededor de su miembro. Si usó o no los dientes no le importó. Él amaba el placer mezclado con el dolor. Le hacía sentirse mucho más sucio. James ahora latía incontrolablemente contra Ginny. Sus jugos entrelazados. Con la mano, se agachó y empezó a frotar en pequeños círculos en su clítoris.

— Oh, sí, James… — Ginny gimió murmurando alrededor de la polla de Al.

**— **¿Te gusta esto? — James pidió con voz ronca mientras la follaban sobre el colchón, frotando con sus dedos salvajemente su clítoris.

Ginny apartó un momento el miembro de Albus de su boca y respondió —: ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Si, me encanta. ¡Oh! ¡Fóllame! Por favor… te quiero dentro de mí.

Albus no perdió más tiempo. En silencio, gateó por la cama esperando a James para cambiar la posición. Volvieron a Ginny para ponerla boca abajo y Albus se masturbó un par de veces antes de hacerse camino a través de su culo. Los dos gimieron cuando llegaron a ser uno. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James. Asintió con la cabeza para decirle a James que estaba lista y comenzaron a moverse al unísono. Arriba y abajo, lento y tierno. Ginny gimió repetidamente con cada embestida. Pronto ella estaba gritando con la parte superior de sus pulmones, siendo violentamente movida entre los dos hombros. James, reanudó con su empuje violento y clavó sus uñas en sus caderas hasta el punto de hacerle hematomas en su piel. Albus trató de seguir los movimientos de su hermano añadiendo sus dedos para trabajar su clítoris frenéticamente. Ginny se volvió sin hacer. Con un grito, cerró sus paredes interiores alrededor de los dos hombres. James y Albus siguieron y, segundo más tarde, llenaron a su madre hasta el borde con su esencia. Lánguidamente, los tres cayeron en la cama sudando.

— ¡Merlín! — Albus comenzó, pasándose una mano por el pelo, jadeando —. ¡Esto ha sido increíble!

— Sí, te superaste a ti mismo, hermano — James respondió sonriendo.

— Aprendí del mejor — le guiñó un ojo.

— No creo que sea capaz de volver a caminar durante días — Respondió Ginny, abrazándose a ambos.

— Oh, no — James hizo un mohín y le dio un beso rápido — no dejaremos que te vayas.

— Queremos quedarnos aquí contigo — murmuró Albus.

— Oh, chicos… eso es lo bueno de vosotros dos. Os quiero chicos.

Dandole un beso en la mejilla, Albus y James respondieron —: Nosotros también te quermos.

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
